Lauren Johnson
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Ingrid Taller |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Lauren Johnson |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| funny, independent, spunky, positive, intelligent, responsible, laid-back, oblivious, accepting, wise, protective, kind |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 555 Waterdale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Daniel, Steven, Kaveena, Rachel, Tara, Floyd, Luis, Jayce, Hunter, Sebastian, Monique, Aubrey, Erin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Chrissy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Dislikes | style=" }| Chrissy, foolishness, irresponsible people |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Why would you think that I would not want you to succeed" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Reflections |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| The Final Note Part 2 |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Lauren Johnson is a recurring character on Teen Justice. Lauren is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S2= Reflections Lauren appears at the homecoming pep assembly to watch Teen Justice. While she is turned on by Billy's dancing. June notices them and pulls the fire alarm, causing the entire gymnasium to go into pandemonium. Later when Luis and Floyd are singing in the courtyard, she donates money and makes a flirty air-claw at Luis. Personality Lauren has a very diverse personality. When she was first introduced into the series, she came off as another outsider at Brewster High. Due to her heavy build and glasses, along with her odd mannerisms and behavior, she seems to not fit into any particular group. She seems easily provoked emotionally, sometimes bitter and other times unhinged. However at some point (possibly upon joining the Wrestling Team), her personality shifted. No longer an outsider and sporadic, she became a strong and confident young woman, who acted as though she ruled the school. Supposedly, this was due to the fact that she was one of the Wrestling team's most dangerous members, giving her cred for being a force to be reckoned with. This confidence has followed Lauren as she joined Teen Justice. Lauren, despite her confidence in being able to get what she wants, is not above manipulation and blackmail to achieve her ends. She used this on Floyd, forcing him to play 7 Minutes in Heaven in exchange for joining Teen Justice, and she attempted to use these methods on Chrissy to defeat her as Prom Queen. She also managed to manipulate Kaveena to be a bigger Diva in order to gain kickbacks of her own. Still, Lauren like so many others in the club has a soft side, which has begun to demonstrate itself with Teen Justice. Songs S9= ;Solos Download_(2).png|Settle Down (Revival)|link=Settle Down ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Reccurring Character Category:Teen Justice